Talk:Rock with Barney (1999) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-68.53.161.70-20200116011546
Opening Warning Screen Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview The Wizards of Oz Preview Jack Frost Preview The Iron Giant Preview Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Preview See Spot Run Preview Warner Bros Halloween Favorites Preview Pokemon 3 Preview Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase Preview Willy Wonka Charlie and The Choclate Factory Preview Seseme Street Animal Safari Preview Jay Jay the Jet Plane Sneezing and Coughing Preview Storytime With Barney Preview Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine, Love Barney Bill Nye The Science Guy Police Car Preview PBS Kids (Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Sesame Street, Reading Rainbow, Barney & Friends, Wishbone, Kratts' Creatures, Arthur, Teletubbies, Zoboomafoo, Dragon Tales, Between the Lions, Caillou, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Dragonfly TV, Cyberchase, Angelina Ballerina, Liberty's Kids, and The Berenstain Bears) Playhouse Disney (Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Donald's Quack Attack, Goof Troop, Really Wild Animals, TaleSpin, Mickey's Mouse Tracks, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Henry's Amazing Animals, Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, DuckTales, Adventures in Wonderland, The Little Mermaid, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Katie and Orbie, Madeline, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Sing Me a Story with Belle, Rupert, The Wiggles, and 'Anatole) Disney Channel (Flash Forward, Mad Libs, Going Wild with Jeff Corwin, Bug Juice, Off the Wall, The Famous Jett Jackson, So Weird, The Jersey, Totally Circus, Even Stevens, In a Heartbeat, Totally Hoops, Lizzie McGuire, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Totally in Tune, and 'That's So Raven) Cartoon Network (The Moxy Show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, What a Cartoon!, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Mike, Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door) Nick Jr (Adventures of the Little Koala, 'The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth, Bob the Builder, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classic, 'Franklin, Fred Penner's Place, Kipper, Little Bear, The Littl' Bits, Maple Town, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Maya the Bee, Noozles, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Rupert, Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show, Shining Time Station, Today's Special, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Zoo Family, Blue's Clues, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bill, and Oswald) and Nickelodeon (SpongeBob SquarePants, All That, Doug, Rugrats, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, KaBlam!, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, As Told by Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly OddParents, Action League Now!, ChalkZone, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Hey Dude, Welcome Freshmen, Clarissa Explains It All, Salute Your Shorts,The Secret World of Alex Mack, My Brother and Me, Kenan & Kel, Cousin Skeeter, 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd, The Brothers García, and Noah Knows Best) Video Collection Preview DonutMan Uh-Oh What a Big Mistake Preview Ricky Room Singing Songs Preview Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo Barney's Great Adventure The Movie Preview Dancing with Wags the Dog Wiggles Music Video from TOOT TOOT Preview Come on Over to Barney's House Preview PBS Kids Shop Commercial PBS Kids Announced of Barney & Friend's Bumper A Little Curios Let's Be Fast Asleep Preview Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Teaser Preview Peanuts Videos Promo Nick Jr Videos Promo Little Bear Movie Preview Rugrats in Paris The Movie Preview Rugrats 10th Anniversarry Decade in Diapers Preview Barney In Outer Space / It's Time For Counting / and Barney's Big Surprise videos Preview Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial Promo My Party with Barney Kideo Promo (V1) Actamates Barney Commercial Promo Talking Barney Commercial Promo Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo PBS Kids Shop Commercial PBS Kids Announcer of Barney & Friends Bumper Please Stay Tuned Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) Our Feature Presentation Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) Wanner Home Video Logo PBS Kids Videos Logo Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper PBS Kids Big and Small ABC Aloha PBS Kids Frog Race PBS Kids Pig Bumper Tahra Time Use Your Imagination Bumper Pattrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green (Version 2) Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) Bear Bumper NPT Local Funding - Arthur a Live Adventure PTV Park Reading Promo PTV Park Ask for Help Song PTV If I Could Fly Bumper NPT Funding - Vanderbilt University Dancing TV Exercise Promo Onomatopoeia Promo Get Up and Do Something! (PTV Promo) WDCN's Thanks for Contributing to them. PTV - Why are they popular? Animal Talk - Ants WDCN - Funding Promo PBS Programming Promo At 2:13 there is a sudden glitch where it starts the Lion ID for PBS Kids. Work it out Promo PTV Check it Out! - Z for Zoo WDCN Establishing Routine Promo I want to know Commercial Kratts' Creatures Wild Animals Commercial PBS - What Do You Get Out of It? Promo Flea Circus Ask for Help Song Size Promo Mystery Box Kratt Brothers Advertising a Show at the Nashville Zoo Imagination Robots Song Stomach Dance Party Clifford Teamwork Song Nashville Public Television Support Promo Ready to Learn - Beginning Middle End Lullaby Promo Dipsy Promo (Used as a filler) Anger Management Family Workshops Commercial If PBS doesn't do it. Who Will? Commercial "You're in PTV Park" Promo Riddle of the Day - Porcupine Back Rub What do you want to be? - Artist and Problem Solver Bear Song Riddle of the Day - Chocolate Milk Apple Globe Promo Animal Talk - Sea Turtle Paula Poundstone - Stick to It! Spanish Balloon Colors - Yellow Aesop and the Fables - The Fox and the Crow All My Adults Riddle of the Day - Mouse on Vacation "Escalate!" Promo Building a Boat Promo RIddle of the Day - Embarrassed Zebra Sesame Street Promo Animal Talk - Swans NPT Parent Tip - Medical Equipment Planet You Zapping TV Arthur Commercial Practice Promo Part of a Dragon Tales Next Promo Clifford Hide and Seek Promo Mister Rogers saying you are unique NPT parent Tip - Singing in the Car Your Brain on Books promo Imagine the Possibilities - Respect Everyone Animal Talk - Bears Tahra Time - Own Self Time Mister Rogers - Keep Trying! Be a Sport Promo Funding Bumper (Im assuming for Redwall, or just for NPT in general) Action Pig Promo NPT Parent Tip - Children Safety Dragon Tales Commercial PTV Rollerblading Grandpa Clifford Commercial The Story of Ah Bing Rhymes Promo A Piece of Paper Spot PBS Kids Promo - Making a Difference Tahra Time NPT Parent Tip - Toys Janet's Planet - The Titanic Music is Everywhere! Promo Fondue Promo Barney Wheel Ident (short version) Bubble Face Dell Sponsor (Barney and Friends version) Barney & Friends Funding Credits Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) / Rock with Barney Title Card Closing End Credits Connecticutt Public Televison Logo Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper Barney & Friends Funding Credits Barney's Imagination Island Preview Barney Live In New York City Preview Barney's Waiting for Santa Preview Barney's Making New Friends Preview Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview Romp Bomp a Stomp Wiggles Music Video from TOOT TOOT Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview Barney's Good Day Good Night Preview Groundling Marsh Videos Preview Kids for Characters Finale Preview PBS Kids Videos Logo